


Halloween of Relationships

by NachoZhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Magic, Party, Random & Short, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 02:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoZhere/pseuds/NachoZhere
Summary: It's Halloween for Alexander, Magnus, Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Simon.That's the plot.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 35





	Halloween of Relationships

**Alexander and Magnus**

Alexander didn't like Halloween, it was a time of stupid masks on children and adults giving out candy. Sadly, his boyfriend likes Halloween, quite a bit.

"Sweetie, should I go as a vampire this time?" Magnus snapped his fingers and in the span of time it took for the nephillim to blink, Magnus was wearing a stock vampire costume (with more glitter than usual).

"Or... should I dress as you?"

Before Alexander could even respond, Magnus had already changed once again,now dressed from head to toe with _his_ tattoos and _his _gear and _his_ bow and arrow.

"Magnus... how were you able to copy what I wear down to the very last detail?" Alexander feared that Magnus was st- putting too much interest in Alexander (aka. looking through windows at him or through the bushes).

"Oh, I just switched our clothes," Magnus said with a wide grin before walking off.

Alexander looked down and jumped quite possibly ten feet in the air when he discovered that he was now wearing a pink and blue pantsuit along with all of Magnus' rings and he wondered how he didn't notice before. he looked up to see his warlock staring at him with big brown eyes ever so innocently. 

"I have to say, Alexander, you look dashing in blue."

"Magnus... I am going. to. kill. you."

Alexander launched across the floor and onto Magnus and after a bit of wresting, Magnus was trapped beneath him.

"Damn, you look sexy from down here."

the nephillim growled at the statement and then proceeded to slap his face before kissing him.

"Are you gonna say sorry?" Alexander breathed out.

"Nope."

"Asshole."

"Love you toooo."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, I love you too."

"Yay!"

**Simon and Jace, Izzy and Clary**

"As your girlfriends, we demand you to pretend to be together on this Halloween day." Simon read aloud from the piece of paper they had found on the bed when Jace and he were pushed into a room by their corresponding girlfriends.

From Simon's peripheral vision, he saw Jace roll his eyes, who then proceeded to yell at the door like a madman, Simon was glad one of them was going to stand up for this nonsense, "You people are crazy! But if Simon and I are gonna do this, You two need to act like you are together!"

Nevermind, damn you Jace, damn you. Simon had believed in Jace to fix the problem but instead they were still stuck doing this. Not that he didn't want to.

"Got it!" Simon heard from the other end, followed by the squeeling only found in the throats of legit fangirls.

Simon gave a little sigh before straightening up, it was time for business, "Let's get this over with. First line of business, costumes." 

Jace gave one of those smirks that Simon couldn't help but love, "yes."

"Unicorn onesies"

"Yes, roger that"

"Starting now"

"yup!"

"..."

"..."

"What do we do now?"

"Go on a date before the party at Magnus' to get into the _mood?_"

"Sure, let's do that"

**Izzy and Clary**

"Izzy! There's Simon and Jace!"

"Ooh, onesies, stylish."

As it could be predicted about any of Magnus' parties, it was on a new level of big. Clary knew that if it wasn't for the fact that Jace and Simon were the only two in matching unicorn onesies within the crowd of stock witches and vampires, she wouldn't have been able to spot them.

As Clary and Izzy walked up to the rainbow unicorns, Magnus and Alexander appeared behind them, dressed as each other (Clary suspected it was Magnus' doing).

Alec raised his eyebrows at the two unicorns, "I see you went full out when Clary and Izzy told you guys to act like you were together."

Jace grinned. After shooting over-dramatic love eyes at Simon, who dramatically swooned, he replied with "and you look dashing in a pantsuit, Alec."

Alec grimaced visibly, "they don't come off" he mumbled.

Clary only felt remotely bad for Alexander.

"Well then," Magnus said, interrupting the pouting session of his boyfriends, "let's get the party started."

By the end of the party, it was clear that Izzy and Clary's plan worked, and everything was advancing with great promise. Izzy and Clary had confessed to each other three weeks before the party about their feelings towards each other and they've been planning for this ever since. 

It would have been very unnatural if two guys who already were already slightly bent pretending to be together didn't start to develop feelings.

Alexander and Magnus were gone for most of the night. When the girls mentioned about it, all they got was a mumbled "fighting without clothes" from Alexander and a smirk from Magnus.


End file.
